


Life Goes On

by McKayRulez



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath, Aftermath of Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Kidnapping, Past Violence, Past non-consensual drug use, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Short, Short & Sweet, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Kate experiences nightmares often. At least she has Max to keep her company.





	Life Goes On

A gentle knocking came from Max’s door. “Max?” Kate’s timid voice called out hesitantly.

Max got off her bed and went up to answer it. With one glance, she was pretty sure she knew what it was already. “Is it the nightmares?” 

Kate nodded, eyes glued to the floor ashamed. When she didn’t move, Max added, standing aside. “You can stay with me.”

“I.. I didn’t mean to impose..” 

“It’s alright, really.. I could use the company too.” 

This was a nightly occurrence now, after everything Jefferson had done was revealed to the public, including the binder full of photos. As soon as Kate saw them, she started to slowly remember things and it was heavily traumatizing for her. It wasn’t helped that she had to relive everything that she could when she was used as a witness for the long running trial, and also had to hear the many other victims testimonies. 

Ever since then, Kate kept having nightmares. She also developed an intense phobia of being alone. Deeply worried she could be kidnapped or drugged all over again. In response, Max let Kate sleepover whenever she needed a support buddy to keep her company and help her calm down. 

People like Victoria tried telling Kate that her fears were stupid and irrational, in the rudest way possible as you can imagine, but you try going to a party with people who you thought were your friends only for them to betray you. If you can’t trust your friends and family. Who can you trust? 

The only person she knew who wouldn’t harm her was Max. Max never bullied her or treated her like a slut. Never shunned her, or disowned her. 

She trusted Max. 

Max laid on her bed and let Kate settle her weight on top of her and got comfortable. 

Max had been watching the TV report of the latest news in Jefferson’s case, before Kate had arrived and as the TV began to talk about Jefferson, Max felt Kate stiffen and she tried to calm her, running a hand over her back in small circles. It was one of the way’s Kate usually liked to be calmed down by Max. Instead, however this time, she was soon staring into space as horrid flashbacks danced across her wide blank eyes. 

The TV rang out the verdict. “Jefferson has been charged guilty of all accounts.” A field reporter outside of the courthouse announced. 

The feed cut to another reporter at a desk, looking directly at the camera. “We’re sure the families of his victims will be pleased to hear that. Now a word from the police commissioner who caught Mark Jefferson.”

Max reached for the remote with her free hand and switched the TV off, then tossed the controller to the side table. She leaned back onto the pillows and continued to gently rub Kate’s back. She looked down at her, and after a moment, Max finally broke the silence. 

“I guess it’s finally over.” 

“It’s never over.” Marsh replied soberly. “For the media, maybe? For us? Never.” She ran a hand over Max’s side, then hugged tight. “I can never forget. No matter how much I wish I could. The thoughts taunt me every day and every night when I close my eyes.” Kate felt tears form in her eyes. “It’s all a nightmare I can never wake up from.” 

Max’s eyes slid away as she thought of Chloe’s poor mother, and Amber’s parents. The nightmare surely would never be over for them. When Max finally looked back at Kate, she noticed she was now staring up at her with red, wet eyes, instead of blankly at the wall. She reached over to the bedside table grabbing a tissue, and handed it to her. “Are you okay?”

Kate sniffled and took the tissue. She glanced away unsure how to answer that question with the turmoil in her chest. “I.. No.. But..” She sighed and reached up, cupping Max’s face. “Just.. Just stay here with me, okay? Keep me company?” 

“Of course.”

“Can you..” Kate flushed embarrassed, “keep cuddling me until I fall asleep?” 

“Yeah.” Max smiles, as she ran her fingers through her hair first, then looped both arms around her and gave a light squeeze. “I can do that.” 

Kate gazed up at her with relief, then after a few moments, rested her head once more upon Max’s chest, praying that maybe this time would be different. That this time, she would have a good dream. Unfortunately, the tightness in her chest told her otherwise and her hopelessness was polluting her mind. As Max’s soothing, light touch lulled her eyes to a close, and she felt Max’s comforting warm arms swaddle her, she settled into the soft familiar embrace. 

Maybe, if the lord was willing, she’d have a pleasant dream. 

And it would be about Max.


End file.
